Hamster food
Acceptable Foods For A Hamster By Marlene and Dreamstar Here is a list of foods that are safe for your hamster to eat. Remember that sugar should be avoided with Campbell's dwarves as they are prone to diabetes so no fruits, corn, peas or carrots for them or anything containing alot of sugars.All new foods should be introduced slowly to avoid upsetting the hamster's stomach and/or causing diarrhea. A good way to introduce them is to give a piece of fruit/veggie one day skip a day or two then give them another piece of fruit/veggie skip a day or two etc. once their systems get used to that amount you can slowly add on more days.Don't go overboard with it though.I'd say two a day is the max it should go. That 2 daily being one fruit/veggie and one protein/other food. Make sure you rinse the fruits and vegetables off with water and let them sit at room temp for a min or two before giving them to the hamster(s). If anything is gotten from outside you need to be absolutely positive that there are no pesticides on or around it. If you're not sure on that it's best to stay away from wild plants/veggies/fruits. Fruits *Apple (seedless) *Banana *Blackberries *Blueberries *Cantaloupe. *Cherries *Cranberries *Grapes(seedless) *Lychee *Mango *Melon *Peaches (no stone) *Plums (no pits) *Raspberries *Raspberry Leaves (helpful for diarrhea) *Strawberries Veggies *Asparagus *Bean Sprouts *Bok Choy *Broccoli *Cabbage (Limited amounts) *Carrots *Cauliflower *Celery *Chard *Chestnuts *Chickweed *Chicory *Clover *Corn on the Cob *Cucumbers *Dandelion Leaves *Endive *Green Beans *Kale *Parsnips *Peas *Radicchio *Romaine Lettuce *Spinach *Squash *Sweet Potatoes *Sweet bell Peppers *Swiss Chard *Turnip *Water Chestnuts *Water Cress *Zucchini Meats and Proteins foods *Cooked Ground Beef (Rinse well in hot water to remove any grease) *Cooked Chicken or Turkey (Steamed or baked) *Low Fat Cottage Cheese *Fish Cod (Cooked removing bones and skin) *Grasshoppers (Pet Shop) *Mealworms (Pet Shop) *Crickets (Pet Shop) *Bread(whole grain no white bread) soaked in milk ( Low Fat, Skim, Soy) *Eggs ( boiled or scrambled) *Plain Tofu *Plain Low Fat Yogurt *Dog Biscuits (No Garlic, onion, or onion powder) *Monkey Chow *Lab Blocks Other foods *Buckwheat *Baby Food(low sugar and no onion or garlic) *Cheese (mild cheeses in moderation) *Cooked Plain Brown Rice *Cooked Pasta(Wheat or Spinach would be better) *Dry toast(Also helpful for diarrhea *Flax seed *Low or Sugarless Cereals *Pumpkin Seeds (unsalted )*Nuts (No almonds) *Sesame Seeds *Soybeans(Roasted no salt) *Squash seeds *Lentils *Oatmeal(dry or soaked in skim or lowfat milk) *Nutritional Yeast *Bran and Wheat Germ (Refrigerated goes bad fast) *Peanuts (unsalted) *Alfafa *Unsalted Popcorn (no butter) Foods To Avoid *Almonds (Contains Cyanic Acid) *Apple Seeds *Canned food *Chocolate *Candies *Chips and Junk food *Pork Products *Potatoes (Raw) *Raw Kidney Beans *Eggplant *Fool's Parsley *Grape Seeds *Avocado (Contains Cardiac Glycosides) *Raw Rhubarb *Tomato leaves *Oranges or Tangerines(no citrus fruits) *No watermelon (the water content is high causes diarrhea) *Cherry Stone *Peach Stone & Leaves *Apricot Stone *Lemon or Lime *Jams and jellies *Spices *Garlic *Onions *Leeks *Scallions *Chives *Pickles